This invention relates generally to earth-orbiting satellites and, more particularly, to techniques for integration and testing of satellites prior to launching them into orbit. A satellite includes many inter-dependent subsystems that are typically constructed separately and must be integrated into the satellite and then tested under simulated operational conditions. Prior to the present invention, various performance and environmental tests were performed in separate test chambers in which a newly assembled satellite was temporarily installed.
Satellite integration and test (I&T) requires moving the satellite through these test chambers and to other work areas. Each time the satellite is moved from one chamber to another, there is a required tear-down and setup of the I&T equipment, and means must be provided for transporting the satellite between test chambers.
In the past, integration and testing of a single satellite has taken many months, or even years, to perform, and much of this time is attributable to the labor intensive tasks of tear-down, setup, and satellite transportation. Therefore, the production of a single satellite has been a very time-consuming and expensive task, often taking as long as two years to complete integration and testing. In recent years, the use of satellites in communications and in other applications has been increasing at a rapid pace. Proposals for communication systems, navigation systems and other applications of satellites call for the launching of large numbers of orbiting spacecraft over a relatively short time span. Accordingly, there is a significant need for more efficient satellite manufacturing techniques that will reduce the time and cost of satellites from manufacture to launch. Reducing the time and cost of integration and testing of satellites would help to alleviate this need. The present invention is directed to this end.